The Unexpected Surprise
by Broadwaybaby21
Summary: The romance between Emma/Mickey is heating up, but will their relationship be able to handle this unexpected surprise?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My First ever Fanfiction! After reading all the other Hustle fanfictions, I decided to contribute by writing about my favourite couple Mickey/Emma! Hope you enjoy! Please review it means the world to me!

Disclosure: I don't own Hustle, otherwise I would have renewed to for another season!

"So, Mr Ford, all we need now is the transfer details, and you will be the owner of the champion race horse, 'Get Lucky'" She paused then glanced at her co-worker. "Mr Murphy, could you please give Mr Ford the laptop?" She stated, before adjusting her stance. The laptop was passed between the two men. People moved around the small group which had gathered in the centre of the hotel lobby, oblivious to the exchange which was taking place. The group seemed to only be absorbed by the swift typing of fingers which hit the keyboard at a rapid pace. The younger man glanced up, smiling at the petite blonde which stood opposite to him.

"So when will I see the beauty?" He asked whilst passing the laptop back to the man. His dark fingers wrapt around the hard case, closing the lid he placed the machine in the briefcase. He opened his mouth, allowing his crisp British accent to answer Mr Ford's question.

"Well she should be at the stables in about 5-7 days" He said, shaking Mr Ford's hand.

"Well it seems everything is in order, so if you don't mind I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, so I must leave." He paused gathering his briefcase and jacket. "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Smith and Mr Murphy" He shook their hands before walking out of the hotel and into the commotion which littered the streets of London. They both let out a sigh of relief, as their eyes followed Mr Ford outside of the building.

"It just seems like such a waste when such a good scam is used on the most pathetic excuse of a man" said the blonde glancing up into the mahogany eyes which stared into the crystal blue waters of her eyes,"but still it always feels good to be relieving him of some of Daddy's pocket money" she smiled at him, the man wrapping his arms around the small of her waist. "Mickey, I thought we said we would keep business and pleasure separate." She stated.

He whispered into her ear. "We did, but you have to break the rules once in a while." He dipped his head, tangling his hands in the blonde curls which perfectly framed her pale face. Suddenly their lips touched each other, intensifying the kiss she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling their two bodies together. It was broken by the vibration which erupted from the pocket of his pant leg. His hand searched for the smartphone, glancing at the screen he pressed the green button accepting the call.

"Yes Ash, we just finished. The half a million should be sitting in the bank account." He paused listening to the response from the other end of the phone. The blonde gathered her handbag, waiting for Mickey to finish the call. "Yes, it went well. See you in five." He pressed the red button, placing the phone back into the pocket of his pant leg.

"I think our excellent efforts need to be celebrated, champagne at Eddie's?" He glanced into the pool of blue, smiling when she nodded. "I could murder a drink." She said.

The two figures walked across the hotel lobby, their hands intertwining. Suddenly she stopped, her hands escaping the grasp of Mickey's fingers. He swung around to glance at the spot that Emma seemed to be transfixed by, worried by the prospect of past marks recognizing them. He turned back to stare at the petite blonde. Her eyelids drooped, her handbag thumped as it dropped to the floor. Mickey followed the commotion, glancing at the contents of the bag which was thrown across the floor. He looked into her eyes.

"Emma?" He said worriedly. "Em, are you ok?" His breathing quickened.

Emma's eyelids closed shut as darkness engulfed her. Shutting her off from the world. She plummeted to the ground, falling against the cold tiles of the hotel lobby. Mickey rushed to her side, a worried expression plagued his face, as he watched his girlfriend falling towards the ground. Her golden curls strewn around her face, her arms flopped to the sides of her body, laying peacefully oblivious to the commotion which surrounded her.

Mickey knelt next to the unconscious body of his girlfriend. He checked her pulse, the slight beating filling him with relief. The hotel medical staff came to check on the girl which lay against the cold tiles. The staff separated the dense circle which had surrounded the two con-artists. The doctor pulled Mickey aside. Mickey was anxious, eager to find out what was wrong with Emma. The doctor told him that she was probably just suffering from stress and advised Mickey to take Emma home so she could rest. He thanked her, and pulled his phone out, awaiting the familiar voice of his friend.

"Yeah Mickey, where are you?" The calm voice cooled Mickey down, taking a deep breath before explaining to Ash the current situation. "As we were leaving the lobby to meet you at Eddie's, Emma stopped and then she fainted." He heard the pause on the other side of the line as the phone was placed on the bar, and the situation was explained to the rest of the team. Sean's voice erupted in Mickey's ear, plagued with worry for his sister. "Don't worry Mick, we'll be there in five minutes." The call disconnected, and Mickey awaited the arrival of the rest of the team.

Mickey walked back to his girlfriend, and began to stroke her hair. The clatter of footsteps awoke Mickey from his dream-like trance and he was greeted by the rest of the team. Mickey lifted the blonde, wrapping his arms around the back of her knees and her neck. Sean placed his sister's hands around Mickey's neck as Ash gathered the contents of her handbag. They walked over the the black cab which awaited them at the front of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Chapter 1! If I owned Hustle I would be creating a 9th season!

Please R/R, means the world to me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The muffled voices slurred in her head, drowning in confusion. She tried again gently listening to the ever-emerging voices, which erupted her from her dream-like state.

"Mick, I told you she shouldn't have played such a vital part in the con. I warned you, but you didn't seem to listen" A young man spoke. His voice unveiling anger, which he had long suppressed. It must be Sean.

Her eyes were weighed down by an invisible force, she tried to break through but surrendered to the over-powering nausea that struck her head. She once again found herself listened to snippets of the argument between two men.

"Emma, knew what she was doing. It was a simple easy-payoff scam, all we had to do was collect the money at the end." A man's voice defended the earlier argument. The crisp British accent was reassuring as Emma realised that it was Mickey, her boyfriend speaking to Sean.

"But even you had doubts this morning when you saw the sight of her, she was too pale even for Emma's standard. We all thought something was wrong with her but she wouldn't agree, you should have put your foot down and forced her to rest. Now we've found out that Emma fainted in a hotel lobby, which all could have been prevented. If you're the caring "boyfriend" she thinks you are, you would have make sure she was feeling alright to finish the con. But you didn't. I seriously don't know what she sees in you, Michael Stone. Because sometimes your the most self-centered bastard I know!"

The anger radiated off the young man's body. His voice hitched at the last sentence but he meant it all the same. If he truly cared for Emma he would have forced her to stay home. Sean stormed off leaving the rest of the team watching in wake. Albert sat pensively at the dining room table, the poker game long forgotten as he glanced at Ash. His face displaying the emotions that were running through his head. The middle-aged man stared at the door leading to Sean's bedroom, the hinges still ringing through the force of him slamming the door.

Mickey sat at Emma's side. The blonde's body lay peacefully strewn across the white sofa. The curls cascading off the side of the white leather. Mickey's ebony hands gently touching the side of his girlfriend's face. His face plagued with worry for both the siblings. Emma had been unconscious for more than half an hour now, and he was beginning to become overcome with anxiety and guilt that something was seriously wrong with his girlfriend. Sean's words repetitively whirled around his head. "You could have prevented this, you self-centered bastard!" Mickey was deep in thought, he didn't notice the movement of the ivory skin underneath his.

Her eyelids fluttered, adjusting to the bright light. She panicked, the foggy images clouding her vision. Forcefully her eyelids shut tightly, breathing deeply she tried again. They flickered open, revealing the ceiling of the living room. She sighed, a faint groan escaping her lips. Her cheeks seemed wet, she reached out finding tear-tracks painted across her pale cheeks. The sudden movement startled the figure which loomed above her face. She looked up, staring into the dark mahogany eyes of her boyfriend. They stayed like that for a minute, consumed in their thoughts of relief and happiness. Mickey broke the silence, beckoning Ash and Albert to come to the sofa. The older men toddled over, bickering about the current situation with Sean. They stopped when they saw the blonde slouching, attempting to sit against the white curves of the sofa. Albert spoke first, his soft voice reassuring.

"Emma, how are you feeling?"

"Good, well okay, I guess. I am so sorry, it will never happen again." Her apologies lingering in the air.

"Don't worry Ems. We just care that your al'right, ok" Ash said, looking directly into her eyes.

" I just..." Her voice haltered, desperation striking her. "Did I blow the con? I could never forgive myself otherwise..." Her blue eyes impulsively searching the faces of the men which stood before her.

Her boyfriend spoke. "Em, don't worry. We were just walking over to Eddie's when it happened." He glanced at Albert, watching the older man taking a mobile phone from his pocket and walking away from the tight huddle. He mouthed the word Eddie, and Mickey immediately understood. The barman was probably stressing at the moment, wondering if Emma was ok. Ash walked away a couple of minutes later, after he watched Mickey assessing Emma for any other medical conditions.

His shoes walked across the shiny floorboards, pausing at a door leading to one of the bedrooms. He knew Sean was going to react the way he did. He severely warned Mickey at the start of the con that Emma shouldn't be that severely involved. But Sean's opinions were dismissed, hidden behind Mickey's faith in his girlfriend's gifting skills. Ash's hand opened the handle, opening the door he saw Sean perched on his bed lost in thought. The older man sat on his bed, and began to speak to the younger man, interrupting the dream-like trance.

He managed to calm the younger man down, convincing him that Mickey just wasn't thinking and didn't evaluate all the possibilities before planning the con. Sean traipsed across the living room and sat next to his sister, stroking her hair he apologised for his irrational behavior.

Emma was about to say something, when overpowering nausea clouded her thoughts. She gripped the ends of the sofa, her knuckles turning white. Her legs sprung into action, hurdling the petite blonde down the hallway. She stopped at the door, her hands sprung to her mouth as she ran to her en suite.

The slight sounds of vomiting was heard from the living room, causing the men to glance at each other, observing the anxiousness which plagued their faces.

Emma's head rest against the bright tiles, the tear-tracks of smudged mascara laden her cheeks. Her sobs were loud, drowning in sorrow of worry of the unknown illness which engulfed her body. The slight knock, erupted her from her pitying state, glancing to stare at the figure which stood in the doorway.

"Em, are you okay?" He asked his voice hitching, unmasking the hidden worry for his girlfriend.

He received a grunt in return, briskly walking to Emma's haunching frame clinging to the toilet bowl. He rubbed her back and waited for her to reply.

"I just..." She took a deep breath, trying to suppress the rising nausea in her throat. "Everything hurts. I haven't been myself for a while now. I thought it was just a stomach bug, I'm probably just overreacting." She muttered, her words slurring as she pulled her head over the toilet bowl. Mickey held her hair, pulling the blonde curls away from her face. Her face displayed pain and suffering as she wiped her hand over her mouth. Mickey offered his hand, pulling his vulnerable girlfriend into a standing position. Smoothing her hand he spoke to her in a gentle tone, calming the worried woman which stood before him.

"Em, you aren't overacting. You fainted this morning, you've been vomiting the past couple of days, it sounds like a something serious. Today you're resting in bed so tomorrow you will be well enough to visit the doctor." Her mouth opened, he placed his finger on her lips silencing her. "No buts Emma Kennedy. Nothing makes me more worried than when you are sick or in danger, so you do this for me." He stared into the blue pools of her eyes, he leaning closer gently brushing his lips against hers. She responded wrapping her hands around his neck, leaning her hips into his body. Moments later he pulled away, telling her he had to talk to Sean.

Emma remained in the bathroom, staring at the pale figure in the mirror. The ivory cheeks smudged with black mascara. Her curls laying deflated in tuffs, resting against her nimble shoulders. She sighed, bending down to open her beauty cupboard knuckles grabbing the porcelain vanity. She sifted through her assorted bottles of make up, hands finally grasping a tall thin bottle and a packet of wipes and proceeded to wipe her face, clearing the panda eyes from view. She finished, placing the cap back on the bottle and gathered the wipes, chucking the used ones in the bin. Emma bent down, looking into the beauty cupboard. It was her disguise, a mask she would wear to seduce the marks, enticing them, tempting their fancy. The bottles lay in shambles, strewn across the shelves. Had it only been this morning, when she had been sitting here, trying to disguise her sickly skin. Masking her true feelings from the rest of the team? She sighed and confined to organising the mess which lay before her.

Her hands grasped a pink makeup bag at the back of the cupboard, hidden behind the bottles of make up. Emma gasped, realising what it contained. Her eyes turned to saucers, as panic set in. Had they really been this careless? Why did it have to happen now? Emma started muttering to herself.

"It can't be possible, it just can't. We were so careful. This must add up to something else... It just can't be. How will the team react? Sean will kill Mickey, but the others will be so worried. It all adds up, the sickness, the pale face even the fainting this morning." Tears welled in her eyes, dropping and running down her pale cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chin, sheltering herself from the outside world.

Mickey walked out to the terrace, passing Albert and Ash on the way. They must have returned to poker, Mickey turned his head observing Ash watching Albert's cards, eagerly awaiting the cheating move from the old grifter. Mickey walked past, lazily standing next to the youngest member of their team, who stared away into the distance oblivious to the man who stood next to him. He cleared his throat, awaking Sean from his trance.

"Is she fine Mick?" Sean asked, worry laced throughout his question.

"I don't know. She threw up, but she is resting now. I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow, just to make sure nothing is wrong. But I'm convinced its nothing more than a stomach virus." He replied staring off into the distance.

Time passed, both men consumed in the silence which engulfed them. Mickey stood up, muttered a quiet goodbye to Sean and returned to the inside of the penthouse. Albert sat on the sofa reading a novel, Ash on the other hand was consumed in the technological gadgets strewn across the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen, taking two glasses out of the cupboard he poured two cups of water. Quickly downing the first placing it in the sink. He picked up the second carrying it down to Emma's bedroom.

He knocked, awaiting her response to him for waking her up. Quiet. He pushed the door open, revealing an immaculate bed but Emma was no where to be found. He placed the glass on the nightstand and walked forward to the en suite door. Soft whimpering and muttering came from behind the door, Mickey was immediately worried, he placed his hands on the doorknob. Opening it, revealing Emma huddled in the corner, knees drawn under her chin. The pink make up bag laying at her feet, the contents messily arranged against the white tiles. It alarmed him. He slid down, comfortingly sitting next to his girlfriend, who gazed off into distance. His arm rubbed her back, slowly calming down the sobs which escaped her mouth.

"Emma, I want a truthful answer from you, ok." She nodded, and he continued.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay? Because we can go to the hospital, if you're in a lot of pain." He stated. Silence engulfed them. He nudged her elbow, her lips quivered and a fresh batch of tears erupted. She sighed, speaking through her muffled sobs.

"Mickey we don't need to go to any hospital"

"Why? You're clearly in pain, and it hurts me to see you this way."

"No Mickey we won't need any hospital. Because... Because. I think I'm pregnant ok?"

She got up, racing out of the bathroom leaving a baffled Mickey in her wake.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the chemist, to buy one of those tests. I have to know for sure"

Mickey just stood there, amazed at the news. If Emma was right he was going to be a father.

The slight yelling was heard from the living room. The older men watched as a pale Emma emerged from her room, wrapping a coat around her petite frame. When Emma was asked where she was going she viciously snapped, announcing "that it was none of their business, and they should butt out." The door slammed and minutes later a dazed Mickey emerged, wandering through the apartment oblivious to the concerned questions about the state of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Hustle, even though I would love to!

Please keep reading and reviewing it means the world to me. Sorry it was so late I've been on holiday in Europe, and then ive been catching up on my school work. Hopefully next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks after Exams!

O0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o00o00o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00ooo0o

Two pairs of eyes stared at the vanity. Waiting, watching, scared at the prospect of the results. Emma had wound herself into a ball, shielding herself from the looming news. Would she be pregnant or not? Her whole life could change from the answer of the test.

She breathed in heavily, sighing, trying to release the tension coursing throughout her body. Mickey turned to face her. His face was expressionless, mixed emotions ran through his intelligent mind. A father, a person who would love this child with all his heart, to teach it to walk, talk, to be independent and honest and intelligent. But worry plagued his mind. Would he, Michael Stone be fit to raise a child. His life involved living outside of the law, where every moment could be his last. A life where he could be locked up in jail as the result from one bad move, one overseen moment which could see him behind bars for the rest of his life? His life of crime was no environment to bring up a child. The constant masking from the outside world,hidden behind names and alias tempting the richest of marks. The moment was bitter sweet, but he was intelligent. He loved Emma with every ounce of his body, enjoyed her warm smile, her loving embrace. He would be happy whatever the outcome, and he would change for the child, give it a better life than they ever had, the childhood which had caused them to become this.

A timer sounded. The constant beeping interrupting the quiet serenity of the en suite, pulling the couple out of their crowded thoughts. Mickey grasped Emma's dainty hand, and smiled. He was determined to support Emma, whatever the results. Emma's voice cracked the air, the quiet whisper sounding from her lips.

"Well, I guess we better look."

Mickey jumped up first, pulling Emma into a standing position. He then placed his hands of her cheeks, leant forwards and thrust his lips against hers. Poring every ounce of his love for her into the kiss. He bit on her lip, begging for entry. She let out a soft moan, opening her mouth allowing their tongues to dance in perfect sync. Her arms wrapped around his head, allowing her hands to caress through his hair. He abruptly stopped, pulling himself away from his girlfriend. He gestured towards the small white stick which was lying on the vanity. Worry washed over Emma's face. He turned to face her, guiding her chin upwards he placed his hands on her cheeks. He started to speak, carefully trying not to be distracted from her lips which he glanced at.

"You know Em, no matter what the result is. I still love you, ok! I love you so much, I can't even begin to describe what you mean to me. I'm so lucky to have you. So if we're gonna have a baby, well I couldn't imagine to have it with someone so amazing as you." He finished, swallowed and continued.

"And if you want to have it, I'll support you. If you want to give it away, even though it would break my heart, I would still support you. And if you want to..." He paused and glanced directly into her eyes. "I would still support you. Because I love you Emma Kennedy, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." He finished and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So can we please find out, because the suspense is killing me!" She nodded. Holding hands they walked over to the vanity. Mickey reached out, turning over the white stick.

Plus. The pink plus sign, which would change their life. Pregnant. Emma Kennedy was pregnant with Mickey Stone's baby. Two grifters, were having a baby. Squeals erupted from their mouths, tightly wrapping their hands around each other. They stood in the middle of their en suite bathroom kissing each other. Mickey's arms softly touching Emma's stomach reaching out to their unborn child. The little blessing which would change their lives forever. Knocking interrupted their embrace. Emma placed her hands in Mickey's and pulled him out of the bathroom. Mickey picked up the small pregnancy test, and placed it in the pocket of his suit. He followed Emma into the living room, and sat down on the couch. The rest of their team faced the couple, questioning the happy smiles on their faces.

Ash was the first to speak, breaking the silence with filled the penthouse apartment.

"Ems you feelin' any better? Cause you didn't seem to good be'fore"

Sean was next to speak, he stood up and sat on the other side of Emma.

"Are you alright Em?" He asked. She breathed in and opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by her brother's constant worry.

"You just left before, came back and you've been in your room for hours with **him**." He emphasised the last part, even though he respected Mickey, Emma was still his sister and he still had to protect her. He had no idea what was wrong with his sister, and it terrified him. He couldn't lose the only family he had left. The person who had seen him at his worst, who had supported him from the worst of times. He was prepared to move heaven and earth for her, just to make her happy, and now she was sick. He wanted to take her to the best doctor in London, to find out what was wrong with her. Emma began to speak.

"Sean, please don't be hard on Mickey. I love him with all my heart, as much as I love you. So please for my sake, don't hurt him, I know you only want to protect me but we can settle this another way. I'm also feeling much better thank you. Actually better than good, I'm so happy this could be the happiest I ever been my whole life."

She squeezed Mickey's hand and smiled. They had to take the plunge, and tell the team. Tell the team what they had know for only a couple of hours. That Emma was pregnant. That they were going to have a baby.

"Guys, Mickey and I have an announcement." She paused, and took a deep breath.

"What, don't say your getting married or som'thin. Cause you know grifters and marriage don't really go together. Not sayin' you guys won't last, but grifters they tend to forget about the marriage and just focus on the job." He stopped when Sean shot him a look. It seemed Sean was really warming to the idea that Mickey and Emma were an item. Believed Mickey would care for Emma in ways he never could. Ash was happy Sean finally realised this, hopefully he wouldn't continue the whole 'protecting my older sister's innocence thing' he had been acting ever since he began in the crew.

Emma spoke, her voice trembling.

"Well, not exactly."

"My dear what is wrong? Why won't you tell us?" Albert's voice soothed Emma. She could always count on him to calm her down.

"Mickey and I...Mickey and I" She took a deep breath.

"Mickey and I..."

**"Emma's pregnant!"** Mickey shouted.

"What? Emma? Pregnant?" Ash laughed. He couldn't believe Mickey was playing a practical joke on him.

"Haha good one Mick. Where's the hidden cameras? And Ems great job on the makeup, you've got the paleness down pack."

Emma started to touch her face subconsciously, she couldn't believe that Ash didnt believe them. They were trying to tell their friends their news, news only hours ago they were happy about. But their reactions made her second guess herself, would she be a good mother? Was she fit to raise a child? Tears began to trickle down her face, her true emotions rising to the surface.

"No, they are telling the truth." The soft, soothing New York accent silenced the room.

"What? Em please tell me your lying."

Sean stood up and sat next to his sister. He intertwined their hands, and pulled her into a hug. He was torn. He was so happy that his sister was finally getting what she always wanted. A family. A person who would love her and never leave her. He knew Mickey would always be faithful to Emma, would never desert her like their parents did. They would nurture the child, giving it love and attention. But could two grifters really have a child? Their work was risky, living on the edges of the law, a place where they could be caught and locked in jail. But this was his sister, Emma Kennedy, the strongest women he knew. She had her face in her hands, covering the tears from the men. She never wanted to be seen as weak in front of her friends, the very people who had helped Sean and Emma escape from the streets, introduced them to the world of class and elegance, and in Emma's case, love. Mickey smoothed his arms across Emma's back, trying to calm down the distraught woman. Sean spoke up, he was determined to stand by his sister. He knew that she would be a great mother. It wasn't an accident. This child was created through the love of some of the most important people in his life.

"Emma, I'm sorry for what I just said. I honestly didn't mean it, it just came to me as a shock. I just thought this would be a couple of years down the track rather than now. Please forgive me?" He stood there. Emma's head moved glancing at her brother, which stood before her. She smiled wiping her tears streaked cheeks.

"My dear, I'm very happy for you." Albert smiled and walked over embracing the now standing Emma in his arms. It would be different having a child running around, but this child was Mickey Stone's and Emma Kennedy's baby. The child would be deceiving people before it could talk. He laughed.

"I s'ppose this calls for a drink?" Ash called from the other side of the room, as he gathered the bottles of liquor with the help of Sean. It seemed that the eye of the storm had passed over. A calming presence surrounded the penthouse apartment. Sean handed the glasses to everyone, filled with wine. Emma clasped her glass, she needed a drink being pregnant was really causing her emotions to go into overdrive. Before she could grasp the glass to her lips, Mickey whisked it away, muttering about the general no-no's of pregnancy. He returned with a glass of lemonade, Emma gladly took the glass. Muttering to herself about how she would be wrapped in cotton wool for the next nine months.

She suddenly placed the glass down, running out of the room. Gosh this whole pregnancy thing is getting very old, very fast, and she had only known a couple of hours!


End file.
